Loud-O-ween One-Shots Introduction!
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: Each tale will shock you, make you laugh, cry and chill you to the bone! But mostly, they will entertain you! The Louds will star in each episode, of this story, and it's gonna be a wild 26 days! So prepare yourselves, for: 11 Loud Stories of Halloween in 11 Days
1. Chapter 1

Loud House Presents: Halloween One-Shots

 **By Gennai Arakida XIV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Loud House, I mean...why would I? The series would fall flat in my hands, and I don't know s**t about animation.**

 **With the disclaimer outta the way...let's begin this month of madness!**

 _*A stage in the center of a well known park in Royal Woods is set up with a few people milling about, chattering and muted speaking when smoke appears. Two figures, one with a 6'5" frame, and a smaller frame of 5' 4" emerged from the smoke. The taller one, with a costume set which represented a cult sci-fi classic with a bizarre twist: his armor was a simple design, but elegant, though to be fair, it will get dirty near the end. The smaller female, wore a black and white dress/ pants combo with antennae-type hair worn upwards, dark midnight-blue gauntlets, leg-protectors and dark grey running shoes. One would probably guess who the two might be, however...appearances can be deceiving. When the smoke finally clears, the tall male activates his voice alterer on his person, and speaks into the tiny microphone. His voice contrasted with the giant frame he had, but it was deep enough to gather a small yet eager crowd.*_

 _"Greetings denizens of Earth, Royal Woods and designated lifeforms. I am-"_

An exasperated voice next to him responded, snarling in the process: "Do you **HAVE** TO BE SO BOMBASTIC, LORD ATOM-SMASHER!?"

"Yes...Yes I do!" The tall guy known as Geno responded. Comedic weirdness notwithstanding, they argued like a married couple, which they're not.

"Fair enough...however do you have to use the voice changer, Geno? I mean, personally _I_ should be the one using it. I know a few people who need a good scare!" A sinister laugh escaped from her lips. "Maggie, I-" "Really? Why can't you just call me by my full name?" "I thought it would offend you, first of all...secondly I though that's what you were usually called!"

Maggie raised a finger to object, but knew that he was kinda right. She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "One again, fair enough...now, WHO'S ACTUALLY READY TO LIGHT THIS CANDLE!?"

The crowd cheered, as the two pulled a list from their pockets, and read in unison: "Each tale will shock you, make you laugh, cry and chill you to the bone! But mostly, they will entertain you! The Louds will star in each episode, of this story, and it's gonna be a wild 26 days! So prepare yourselves, for: **11 Loud Stories of Halloween in 11 Days!"**

*they speak as fast to get the disclaimer out of the way* "Restrictions apply, results may vary...and be sure to bring an extra change of clothes, just in case!" With that, they turn and leave the stage.

*Suddenly, both of then say in a deeper tone* "Flawless Victory!" A random Jedi-esque person shouted: "It wasn't _that_ flawless!" Lord Atom-Smasher's response was loud, but clear enough to shake him. "IT WAS FLAWLESS ENOUGH!" "Now, now...don't try to choke him. Though _I should have_!" Maggie snarled under her breath. "Fine Starship Empress...lets go pick up your girlfrien-"

"She's not my...grrrr! SERIOUSLY, I DON'T KNOW WHY THOSE RUMORS GET STARTED!? I don't even go that way!" Flustered, Maggie, or better known in costume as White Novesoul, tried to keep pace as they made the trek to the infamous House Of Loud.

 _ **AN: Exotos gave me an idea...so I just rolled with it. I hope I didn't give the wrong impression...this Halloween saga will take a while to finish. But, I need your help, with suggestions for this strange journey, as this will also have adventure in this humor/horror story. I have 26 day to complete this, but some of these stories will be connected, somehow. Gennai out!**_

*Maggie, with an incredulous look responds* Hey, give me a bigger role than just a placeholder for introductions, ok!? *sadface, and whimpering* I don't like feeling left out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Loud House Presents: Halloween One-Shots**

 **By Gennai Arakida XIV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Loud House, I mean...why would I? The series would fall flat in my hands, and I don't know s**t about animation.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **An Apocalypse to Remember! Lincoln rides out the Cinnamon Icing Virus!**

 **(In this tale Lincoln has a twin sister, Linka.)**

 _Starring 5 of the Louds, and twins Lincoln and Linka of course! All canon characters are aged up by 2 years._

 _Lori_

 _Leni_

 _Luna_

 _Luan_

 _Lynn Jr._

 _Lincoln and Linka_

 _Special Guest Appearances_

 _Maggie/Mannie (if she had a twin, they'd hit it off so well!)_

 _12:50 P.M_

 _A Nearby abandoned, sort of warehouse in Royal woods_

"And just like that, everything changed. We thought the worst was over...we were dead wrong. In 72 hours, or 3 days...our world nearly ended. But I leave this, just in-case nobody get out of this alive: I hope the next person who gets this will be able to fix this."

*buzzing static*

 ** _3 days, before Haloween...(previously recorded, of course!)_**

 ** _"_** _I thought Lincoln and I found a way to make cinnamon rolls taste sweeter by using an injectable compound, of basic icing, cinnamon roll scent, and the desired item itself...we succeeded, a little too well."_

 _(Leni was the first to try out the cinnamon rolls, but no sooner than she devoured the treat, her eyes glossed over, and she started foaming at the mouth, but this was no ordinary foam as icing dripped from her mouth in a disturbing manner)_

 _Leni: (in a distorted voice) I WANT CINNAMON ROLLS! BUT FIRST, I NEED MY COSTUME...THEN, THE WORLD IS MINE!_

 _"Honestly, I figured Leni was the first to get hit which what we now dubbed the 'Cinnamon Icing Virus'_


End file.
